тυяη тнє яαdισ υρ!
by l2adiol2obot
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on songs. Song fics. Will Feature mainly Destiel. Perhaps some Sabriel and others. Soon to come a highschool AU based off of Taylor Swift's "You belong with me" with Dean/Cas.


**Title: **Walk away

**Song by:** Mad at Gravity

**Pairing:** Dean/Cas

**Note:** The song on the playlist is going to be called "burn" but it's really just Walk away, the acustic version which I felt had more feeling than the normal one.

**Summary: **This is a short angsty filled one-shot. I'm thinking of continuing this with another song later on. Depends on the feedback I receive for it. Maybe the boys get their happy ending in this verse? Takes place right after the fifth season except a slightly different talk takes place...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The random anime name "9 lives" is totally my code for a new supernatural story until FF get's fixed. So if you ever see a new story for "9 lives", it's only for Supernatural, baby.

So this was actually originally a second chapter to a story with the same name but I saw that I was barely getting any hits on this story due to the M rating. So I figured I should just make Tonight it's own seperate section and then have my other one shots be collected here. Since I don't plan on any more of them being rated higher than a T.

So this one is super short and bittersweet, but don't worry, more will be coming and they will all be very different.

If you guys have any song suggestions/pairings you want to see be in this, don't be afraid. Send me a message!

As usual, there is a playlist located on my profile with all the songs that will be featured in here. (unless playlist doesn't have it, then I'll just a throw a link to youtube whenever that happens and of course include the lyrics.)

* * *

_Find me  
I'm falling  
And fooling myself that it's flight  
Imperfect  
I plummet  
And ponder  
Pushed away on principle_

Walk away and I stare  
Would you stand me up again?  
Wonder if I've said too much  
And we'll never speak again

Forfeit  
My future  
For feelings are few far between  
It's a mindless unmerciful measure  
Making ends preempt the means

...And I searched your eyes for an answer  
And shuddered at what I found there  
As my skin shrunk away from conclusion  
That you lack the strength to care

Walk away and I stare  
Would you stand me up again?  
Wonder if I've said too much  
And we'll never speak again

This is the way it has to be  
That you would turn your back on me  
And you and I should walk away

Walk away and I stare  
Would you stand me up again?  
Wonder if I've said too much  
And we'll never speak again

* * *

Castiel really should have not spoken.

It ruined everything.

Saying how he had felt for Dean, seeing the look that was in his eyes.

It sent a shiver, making his body shudder at what he found there.

It wasn't pretty and it felt like a stabbing pain from within him.

What he had found there were a number of hurtful feelings in those jade colored eyes which he had stared deeply into a number of times. He had thought...

Well, clearly he had thought wrong.

Castiel shrank back, as though Dean had raised a hand to him, though Dean hadn't moved to cause that reaction.

But seeing Castiel move, it seemed to break Dean out of whatever mode he was in because then he turned around...and walked away.

That moment that been a year ago.

Castiel had gave up everything for Dean only to be thrown away like he meant nothing. He guessed he hadn't meant anything to Dean. So Castiel had turned his own back and walked away. It hurt, but perhaps it was the way it had to be? The way it was meant to be, that they would never speak again. Castiel had forfieted his future for Dean.

Dean didn't know... Castiel hadn't told him that part.

The fact that even though he had been reinstated as an Angel, Castiel had said no, had decided to in a way fall but do it while slowly being drained from his grace.

He would slowly overtime become human.

Now, he barely had any grace to hear the angel ear waves as Anna once did.

What Castiel didn't know was that Dean had prayed every night after he had walked away.

Dean was stupid, he couldn't believe how he had reacted towards the only person in the world that had cared enough about him to drag him out of hell.

What did Dean do when he got scared of such intense feelings? He ran.

He ran like a bat out of hell, gunning the impala and taking her down the dirt road, leaving the motel behind.

But when he got back, it hurt to see that Castiel wasn't there... and he never saw his angel again...

At least that's what he had thought, he had been staying with Lisa for that year, seeking out comfort from someone...anyone. Though besides playing house and getting a normal job, it felt like he was a seven year old kid playing make-believe. The only person he wanted a family with probably didn't give a rat's ass about him anymore. He wondered if Cas actually heard his prayers that he offered up every night. Wished that he wouldn't be ignored.

But this night was different, he tried to remember the different angels that they had come across that could possibly still be alive.

The only one, he shuttered to think about... Raphael. He was still alive but he had killed Cas the first time..at Chuck's place.

But he had answers.

Dean prayed to a different angel that night and finally got an answer back.

* * *

**To continue or not to for this verse?...**


End file.
